


Facing Down Death

by McRaider



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Ed Warren needs a hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: He went through a lot in the span of a short time, and no man was going to be fine all the time.





	Facing Down Death

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Patrick Wilson, and Vera as the Warrens, I think they play off each other beautifully and it saddens me we don't have more fanfiction of these two playing a couple. I need more.

Facing down Death 

McRaider

Summary: “Are you all right?” “No,” he’d replied, “her first!” 

He’d gone through hell, freezing cold water, that left him feeling dirty and gross, he’d pulled himself up through the floorboards, which he was fairly sure left him with more than a few scrapes and scratches, then the hot water sprung, the handle catching him in the face followed by hot steam and water. Between the noise and agony, he’d dropped to the floor screaming louder than he cared to admit. He was sure he was going to die here today, despite what he’d told his wife about her saving him. 

He’d been ready to die for Janet, or at least he’d thought he was. Being unable to see, now hearing well it had left him feeling terrified. He felt like he lost and more alone than he’d ever felt before. Then the crooked man, he was sure he was going to make a mess of himself from sheer terror. He couldn’t remember ever being this scared in his life, not since he was a little boy. When a totally different figure towered over him in anger and rage, he’d raced to save Janet, hurling himself after her to catch her from falling out the window. She’d pulled him out. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony, his arms stretched as far as they would go to hold onto her and the curtain. He saw the tree below, he knew he’d die if they fell. 

All he became aware of in those moments was how cold he was, he could barely feel his arms and legs, despite how tight he was holding on trying to keep himself and the girl from falling. The burning agony as she weighed down one side of him and the other tried desperately to hold on tight to keep them both from going over. Jolting agony shot through his face and head every time they slipped further down and out the window. She was dead weight in his arms and he felt tears of pain and fear mingling with the cold rain that was soaking him to the bone. 

As the last part of the curtain gave way he felt a surprisingly strong pair of hands gripping him, he looked back over his shoulder, barely making out the muddled shape of his wife. She pulled them both back in, and he tumbled to the floor with ease once he pulled Janet safely back inside, he let out a small sob as he hit the floor and his body reminded him of the shit he’d just put it through. Somewhere in his muddled brain, he heard his wife ask if he was all right and for once he didn’t bother trying to lie, “No, take care of Janet,” he choked as he scrambled over to a nearby wall and leaned against it. The cold was getting to him, he felt so cold. Everything started hitting him all at once; it felt like he was still going to die. His heart was hammering in his chest, he couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t stop shaking. What was the matter with him, he felt warm hands on his face, and he turned to see his wife swimming in front of his vision. 

He’d left her behind, broken a promise, he’d heard her crying and it had left him feeling like a broken man. Like he’d forsaken the one good thing God had ever given him. Then the pain of the water and knob had been awful. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, he had to breathe, but he couldn’t pull any air in. 

Lorraine rushed to rescue her husband, pulling him back from the literal edge of death. As he’d fallen to the floor, she’d asked if he was all right, but the amount of shaking and shivering she’d felt under her hands told her he wasn’t. He answered, “No, check on her!” it was such an Ed answer. Everyone always came before him, he was a giver, he didn’t believe that his needs were as important others. It was something she loved about him, but unfortunately, she was worried that he was seriously injured.

As soon as Janet’s mother arrived, Lorraine moved to her husband. She reached out, burns on the side of his face, he was shaking and struggling to pull air into his lungs. She cupped his face, “I’m here,” she whispered. His eyes weren’t focusing on her, she could see he was still struggling to calm down. She leaned her head against his head and shoulder, pressing the little heat she had into him. 

Ed took a shuddering breath and wrapped his painfully sore arms around her. He’d lose it later, in private, he’d been so scared. He was desperate to be strong for his wife all the time, but he was capable of fear and pain just like everyone else. 

Daylight was breaking as the group of adults and Janet slowly started making their way out, Lorraine looked at her husband, he was still shivering. “Come on, Ed let’s get out of the house,” she put her hands under his arms and helped him get to his feet, albeit very unsteady. He hadn’t said two words to her yet, aside from being pulled inside and whispering over and over ‘we’re okay’ as if trying to convince himself more than anything. 

They stood and together they made their way down the stairs, slowly, she could feel him wincing under her every move. Finally, they made it out into the sun, a moment she was sure they’d never see again, certainly not together. The ambulance had arrived, and one of the medics hurried over to them, helping Lorraine get him to the ambulance. As he got to the edge of the ambulance he all but collapsed onto the tail, a blanket draped around his shaking shoulders. 

“Sir, can you tell me where you’re hurt?” the medic asked. 

“E’rywhere,” he mumbled, so unlike his usual articulation. A penlight was pulled out and he jerked back as it shone in his sensitive eyes. 

“Those are some nasty burns, can you tell me how you got them?” the medic asked. 

“Burst hot water pipe,” he replied weakly, as he replayed the scene in his head and how terrified he’d felt. He could feel the panic trying to claw its way back up his throat,

“I’m fine, please,” he choked. 

“I don’t see any serious injuries, ma’am. I’d say get him home and make sure he rests,” he gave them both a nod before he headed back over to the little girl. 

Lorraine moved to her husband’s side, touching his thigh, worried when he jumped under his hand. Unfocused eyes looked at her, he told her something about being right they’d stop his death, but she could see he was feeling haunted.   
When they left the home and finally got on their train, she figured he’d close his eyes and rest, but he pulled his bible and just started reading. “Honey, you need rest,” she told him gently. 

He didn’t reply, just shook his head and read. It was going to be a couple hours by train and another eight by plane to get to New York, another short flight to the airport closest to their home and then a couple hours by car to get home. It worried her if he really thought he’d get through what would be at least twelve to fifteen hours without sleep when they already hadn’t slept since two nights earlier and even then it hadn’t been very peaceful. He had been up for far too long to try and stay away another half a day or longer. 

“Ed,” she sat next to him, once again reaching out to touch him and was shocked when once again he jumped at the touch. “Honey?” she asked. He wouldn’t look at her, meet her in the eye, and hadn’t since the back of the ambulance. She felt him shaking again under her hand and noticed his eyes shooting around. “Ed, tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” 

She was shocked as his breathing grew more rapid and he slammed his eyes shut trying desperately to quell the rising panic she could feel beneath her hand. She reached out and stroked his face, “Ed, I’m here, take a deep breath, honey,” she whispered, she ran her fingers through his hair. She gently scratched his head, a movement that usually relaxed him. 

The breath he pulled in was shaky and shuddered, Lorraine was surprised to see a tear fall from the corner of his eye, he opened his eyes and stared at her with his beautiful blue eyes. “You’re safe with me,” she murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“I can’t…can’t stop seeing it,” he murmured. 

She didn’t need to ask what, he’d been in the house of a hundred horrors, she could pick one and be right. He’d faced his death today, and while that probably hadn’t seemed like a big deal earlier, it was now. He was struggling and there wasn’t anything wrong with that. “Focus on me, Ed,” she whispered, gripping the other side of his face she focused on their happiest memory, their wedding day, and pushed as many of those feelings and emotions towards him like a gentle tidal wave of warm water. 

Ed was caressed by her memories, the sight of himself at the altar, her beautiful dress, the feel of his hands in hers as they said their vows. They’d only had eyes for one another. He felt the overwhelming feeling of love and kindness through the bond they shared. “You need rest, Ed. Please, I was so worried; I need to know you’re okay.”   
He wasn’t okay, though. He was as far from as okay, as he’d ever felt. He pressed his forehead to hers and tried to contain the fear he’d felt, the residual fear that seemed to have plagued him since. The fear of the very thing that sat in his bag beside him, the crooked man, he was almost afraid to bring it home. 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw it all again, felt the fear of walking through a house effectively blind. Being chased by the crooked man, all of it made him feel the panic again. “Ed, focus,” she whispered. “Focus on me, please.” Lorraine was worried for her husband’s sanity. 

“I’m trying,” he ground between his teeth, he didn’t like feeling this. He felt weak, and he didn’t like to think of himself as a weak man. 

“You aren’t weak, stop that. Everyone gets scared,” she sighed and looked around the cabin, it was fairly empty, “Why don’t you close your eyes, I’ll keep an eye out for you.” She assured him. Even if he only slept for a couple hours, it would be better than being awake for a day and a half straight. 

He finally nodded, leaning his head back on the seats, and closing his eyes. She maintained constant contact with his hair or head. Petting him gently until he drifted off, thankfully he remained asleep and blissfully unaware of the rest of the train ride. 

By the time they arrived home early the next day, both were completely exhausted. She turned on Elvis and they danced to the song she loved so much, but she could feel his strength waning. He was exhausted, once the song ended she led him to their bedroom and undressed him, putting him in a shirt and pants she all but tucked him into bed, before changing into a nightgown and cuddling up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist like he did with her all the time and gently drew circles in his stomach as he drifted off. 

Ed was the strong one, everyone thought when it came to their relationship. But anyway who understood real marriage knew that neither party could be strong all the time. They were equals, that’s what made their relationship perfect, she needed him, yes. He was her strength and confidence. But she was his rock, the light in his world and she knew that. He needed her just as much as she needed him. They made a whole piece together that they simply wouldn’t make otherwise. 

She’d been so afraid of losing him, but she’d never considered how he’d felt about facing his own death. Something like what he’d been through left scars and darkness on them. Like the ones, she’d seen six years earlier. The fear of losing him had nearly left her crazy. But how had he felt almost losing her during the Perron family haunting, and now how did he feel facing his own death? 

Whatever they felt, they’d face it together. Just like they always did. She continued her gentle caresses until she let sleep claim her as well. She would ward off the unseen monsters for him. 

The End


End file.
